Others' Point of View
by xXxRebel-VampirexXx
Summary: What do the others think of the cold and emotionless, Natsume Hyuuga, going out with the sweet but dense, Mikan Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Others' Point of View**

Anime: Gakuen Alice **(I do NOT own this Anime!)  
**Pairings: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura  
Summary: What do the others think of the cold and emotionless, Natsume Hyuuga, going out with the sweet but dense, Mikan Sakura?

**Kokoro Yome**

I remember when Natsume Hyuuga had transferred into Alice Academy. Everyone adored him, even though he was always cold towards everybody, except Ruka. Natsume has always been unsociable for as long as I can remember, but I soon became his friend.

Yet when Mikan Sakura entered our school, he seemed to change for the better, for she always bothers him even though she wasn't welcomed. He was slowly opening up to us, rather than always being alone. It was quite a shock for me, when two years after Mikan transferred they became a couple. I always knew it would happen, but I was also a bit jealous. I had used to have an innocent crush towards Mikan. Well, you can't blame me, I mean who doesn't or didn't have a crush towards her?

She was always the happy-go-lucky type of girl, but I don't see why she had a blackmailing witch as a best friend. Oh shit! Please, please, please don't tell Imai I said that! I'm going to be in some deep shit if you do! Well, anyways, back to what I was saying. Mikan had that happy attitude towards everybody. She also has a smile on her face every day, even when you say something terrible to her.

When they had decided to be together, they didn't just come up to us with a silly smile and said, "Hey! Guess what, we're a freaking couple now!" They actually hid it from us. Though, shockingly, I was the first one to know, instead of Imai. You guys want to know how I found out? Well, even if you want to or not I'm still telling it!

_**~Flashback~**_

_We, meaning my friends and I, were in class chatting to ourselves, after Narumi-sensei, our teacher, told us it was free period. So, basically, we don't have to do anything in his class today._

"_Natsume-kun~ Do you want to go to Central Town with me today after school?" I heard Sumire ask Natsume, while she was standing in front of Mikan and Natsume's desk._

_I turned towards them and saw Natsume reading a manga, while he had his feet on his desk and leaning back on his chair a bit. Beside him, Mikan was silently reading a math textbook because we have a test today in Jinno-sensei's class. I was a bit befuddled because this might be the first time I had seen Mikan-chan studying in class._

"_Hn… No…" Natsume answered to Sumire, without looking up from what he was reading._

"_But Natsume-kun~ Why don't you want to? It could be like a date!" Sumire said to him with a pout on her face. This had made everyone listen to the interesting conversation._

_Ruka raised his eyebrow at what was happening while he still petted his rabbit's head. Imai took out a video camera and started filming it for future blackmail purposes. Kitsuneme, my partner in crime, stopped teasing Yuu Tobita, the class president, and took a seat beside me. Yuu was just sitting there watching. Nonoko Ogasawara and her best friend, Anna Umenomiya, was silently gossiping at the scene._

_Natsume looked up from his manga and glared at Sumire, but before he could say or burn anything with his fire alice, he was interrupted._

"_Permy, you should leave now before he hurts you…" Mikan said, slightly raised her head from the textbook, and smiled._

"_Don't tell me what to do, Sakura!" Sumire yelled at her, making Mikan flinch._

"_Just a warning." Mikan told her, still a smile on her heart-face, as she turned back to her book._

_This didn't faze us at all because Mikan-chan always looked out for her peers and when they always annoy Natsume, she always warns them._

_Before Sumire can answer her, Mikan-chan stood up from her seat and sighed._

"_Sorry, but I have to go! I'll see you later, Hotaru-chan!" Mikan said with enthusiasm as she ran out of the room. I don't know if anybody noticed, but that was a bit weird. She just left us without any explanation. I would read her mind if I could, but she has the nullification alice, meaning she can block everyone's alice._

_Sumire smirked as she left the room and continued flirting with Natsume._

"_Please, Natsume-kun~ It's not like you have anything else to do after school." Sumire told him as she batted her eyes._

"_Actually, I do have something to do." Natsume growled out at her as he walked out the room, the same way Mikan did._

_I wonder what he was going to do today. I glanced at everyone's expressions and it seems like they don't know what was going on with him too, even Ruka! Now I seriously have to know what was going on, if Natsume's best friend doesn't know either._

_**~After School~**_

_As soon as I heard the bell rang, that indicates the end of our school day, I hurried out of the classroom and tried looking for Natsume._

"_Hotaru! I got a B on my math test in Jin-Jin's class! Isn't that great!?" Mikan said, as I saw her running towards Imai._

_**Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!**_

"_Itai! Hotaru-chan, you're so mean!" Mikan exclaimed to her best friend as she got hit in the head with Imai's Baka Gun, when she tried to hug her._

_Mikan rubbed her aching head and pouted at the black haired girl in front of her._

"_If you don't want to get hit then don't try to hug me." Imai told her, smiling a little._

"_But, good job on your test…" Imai mumbled out as she walked away from the, now, smiling friend. Mikan took out her phone and dialed someone's number._

_I slapped my forehead as I remembered what my goal was. To find Natsume._

_As I was walking away, I heard Mikan-chan talking to someone on her cell._

"_Nat-kun? Where are you?" Mikan whispered in her phone, but I can still hear it. Who was Nat-kun? I never heard of a student named Nat in our grade level._

_I hid behind a wall so that Mikan won't see me. Maybe Natsume's problem will have to wait. I need to see what's happening with Mikan and this Nat-kun._

_Mikan giggled at what Nat told her, but then her face turned red, as if she was flustered._

"_I-I love you too…" Mikan muttered out, as she sighed and closed her phone and placed it back in her pocket._

_My eyes widened when I heard what she said. She loves this freaking _Nat-kun_! What will Natsume will say when he finds out about this?! I know he has feelings for her, but she loves someone else. In the corners of my eyes, I saw Mikan leaving the building. I turned to follow her, but from a distance, so that she won't notice me._

_Mikan glanced around her, as I quickly hid behind a tree. She entered the forest thinking nobody saw her, but she is way wrong about that._

_I stealthily stalked her in the Northern Forest. I saw her talking to someone, but I couldn't see who because if I move they'll see me._

"_Nat-kun!" I heard Mikan say as she hugged the man in front of her._

"_Hey, Mi-chan." I heard a familiar voice say, but I can't remember whose voice it is._

_I slightly took a step forward to see who it is, but I tripped on a rock. I landed face down on the dirt covered ground._

"_Koko-kun? What are you doing here?!" Mikan said, as I glanced at her, only to see Natsume and Mikan standing in front of him. I then sat on the ground crossed leg and rubbed the back of my head with a sheepish smile._

"_Eh, sorry, Mikan-chan, I overheard you on the phone saying you love somebody. So, me, being the curious boy I am, followed you." I explained shortly._

"_Hn… Polka, I told you to be more careful." Natsume told her, as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his head at the crook of her neck._

"_Heh, sorry, Nat-kun." Mikan apologized._

"_Wait!" I told them._

"_Natsume is Nat-kun?" I asked them._

"_Yeah, we have been dating for a while now…" Mikan told me, as she stared at the ground and fidgeting at the hem of her shirt._

"_Hn… Koko… If you tell this to anybody, I won't hesitate to burn you." Natsume said as he looked at me with cold eyes and he tightened his hold on Mikan._

"_I'm sorry for his behavior, Koko-kun." Mikan apologized, once again._

"_It's fine… I guess I should leave you guys now…" I told them as I ran to my dorm room._

_Who would've thought that they would be together? They were the complete opposites. Oh, well, I guess we can't help it if we fall in love with someone._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Well, there you have it! That's how I found out they were dating. After a few hours, it finally sunk in my mind and I was happy for them. They were both my friends and they look such a good couple together.

"YOME!"

Hmm? Did someone call me?

**BAM!**

I stared in horror at my, now, broken dorm door and at the person who had done it. It was Imai!

"Yome! Who are you calling a blackmailing witch, you mind-reading idiot!" She yelled at me, as she mysteriously got her Baka Gun.

"What!? How did you know that!?" I asked her.

"I have my sources and you just confirmed it!" She screamed at me, as she turned her gun to me and started firing.

**Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!**

HELP!

**Kokoro Yome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Others' Point of View**

Anime: Gakuen Alice **(I do NOT own this Anime!)  
**Pairings: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura  
Summary: What do the others think of the cold and emotionless, Natsume Hyuuga, going out with the sweet but dense, Mikan Sakura?

* * *

**Kitsuneme**

'_Heh, this is going to be so fun!' _I thought, as Koko, my best friend, and I were filling some balloons with water.

"Who do you want to target first, Kitsu?" He asked me, while using my nickname, as he also tied the last balloon.

"Hmm…" I said, thinking about it. I placed my index finger and my thumb at my chin in a thinking position.

"Sumire, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, and Mikan!" I told him with a large grin on my face.

"Why not Imai and Natsume too?" He asked me with a confused face, as I stared at him as if he was some kind of idiot.

"Imai has a FREAKING BAKA GUN! AND SHE JUST MADE THE LATEST VERSION OF IT! Do you want to get shot by her Baka Gun!?" I exclaimed at him as he shook his head furiously.

"And Natsume? Do I really have give you a reason, as for we should NOT throw a water balloon at him?" I stated as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… But won't Natsume be mad at us, if we target Mikan-chan?" He asked me.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out." I shrugged at him, as he nodded his blonde haired head.

"Well, are we ready to go?" I asked him, as I stuffed some water balloons in my oversized jacket's pockets.

"Hold on…" Koko said, as he also took some water balloons in his, almost the same as mine, jacket.

"Yep! I'm ready to roll!" Koko replied to my last question with a huge grin on his face.

We walked out of the boys' bathroom as casual as we can, but that didn't last long. Like, come on! Who wouldn't notice two of the most mischievous boys with large jackets coming out of the bathroom?

"Koko! Kitsu! What are you two planning?" Narumi-sensei asked us.

"Nothing, sensei." We told him in unison, trying to act the best we can to be innocent.

"I don't believe you two. What's in your jackets?" He asked, again.

I glanced at Koko and nodded at me.

'_Should we target him too?' _I asked him through my mind, since he has the mind-reading alice. He gave me a tiny smirk and a nod, confirming to me that we should.

"ATTACK!" I screamed out as I took out a water balloon and pelted my teacher with it and Koko doing the same thing.

"Let's go!" Koko yelled at me, as we both took off as fast as we can, but not before hearing Narumi-sensei's screams of agony.

"KITSU! KOKO! GET BACK HERE!" He yelled at us.

My buddy and I were running as fast as our feet can carry us to, while we were also laughing.

"Man, did you see his face!? It was so hilarious!" I gasped out, while still laughing like there's no tomorrow.

We were, now, both laughing behind a wall, as we discussed how we should bomb the others.

"How about we just both go our random ways, and if we see any one of our targets we go for it." I explained to him.

"Sure, and we show them no mercy!" He exclaimed like a maniac, as I sweat dropped.

"Well, let's move! Move! Move!" I yelled in a whisper as we both went our separate ways. Damn, it sounds like we're two lovers who can't be together. Yuck!

I quickly flew high into the air and scanned the area. Hah! I found Inchou **((Yuu))**. He's reading a book, like usual… I quietly sneaked up behind him, before I threw three water balloons at him as hard as I can. And just like that his head was soaking wet.

"Kitsu! That wasn't nice!" He yelled at me, with a weak glare.

"Who said I was?" I retorted back at him and flew in another direction.

I flew around the school, hoping I could find another target and I did! I found Nonoko and Anna together eating a cake in the cafeteria. I went down to the ground and walked towards them.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, with a hidden smirk.

"Hello, Koko-kun." They both said simultaneously.

"Do you want some cake too, Koko? I made it myself!" Anna said, proudly, as she held out a piece of cake to me with a big smile on her face.

"It's very delicious!" Nonoko told me, as she took another bite of the cake.

"Okay!" I said as I took the plate of cake from Anna and took out two water balloons in my pocket and threw it to the both of them, which made them gasp in surprise.

"AHHH!" They both screamed at me, as I took off in the air.

"Thanks for the cake!" I told them, as I gave them a peace sign.

Heh, three down, three to go. I wonder how Koko managed.

'_Koko! Can you hear me?!' _I yelled in my head.

'_If you can, meet me at the front of the school!' _I screamed, once again, hoping he did hear me.

I flew towards the entrance of the school only to be greeted by my partner in crime. It's Koko, if you were confused.

"Hey! Who did you bomb?" He asked me, as I landed on the ground.

"Well, I got Inchou, Anna, and Nonoko. Hah, you should have seen their shocked faces." I told him.

"How about you?" I added.

"Well, I got Sumire when she was putting on some make-up. Oh! Damn! Her mascara was running down her face when I threw the balloon at her! She looked like a clown! Hahahahaa! That was too funny!" He said, laughing slightly at the memory.

"Then I got Ruka too. I saw him at the forest with Imai. But at first I didn't know it was Imai so I just threw about five water balloons at them! I was so scared, man. When I immediately saw it was Imai, I didn't have any second thought about running away from them." He told me with his eyes as wide as a plate.

I laughed at his expression and sighed in happiness.

"Well, at least we bomb an extra one!" I told him, as I wiped imaginary tears from the corners of my eyes.

"Yeah! But we are going to have double the trouble after we are done with this mission." He told me, as I nodded my head.

"I know, well, we only have one target left." I told him with a smirk.

"Yep! Mikan Sakura." He ended what I was going to say.

"Where do you think she is?" I wondered out loud, as he and I walked around the school, trying to find where Mikan-chan is.

"I don't know." He answered as we were passing by Natsume's dorm room.

"Nat-kun, please…" We heard a voice coming from his room.

"What?" Natsume said, coldly.

"Please, Nat-kun, can we please go to Central Town and buy some Howalons?" The girl, Mikan, said. Heh, I figured it out, no one else would dare to call Natsume Nat-kun or any nicknames for that matter.

"No." He replied to her.

"Why not, Nat-kun?" She asked, I could practically see her pouting at Natsume.

"Because." He said.

"Please, I'll do what you want for a week!" Mikan bargained.

"Hn… Fine... But you need to sleep in my room too..." He replied.

"Okay! Come on! Come on!" She said, as we heard them getting close to the door.

I looked at Koko and I saw him smirk at me.

"At the count of three?" I mouthed at him as he nodded his head.

"One." I whispered.

"Two." He counted, as the door opened.

"Three!" We both yelled as we pelted Mikan with water balloons.

"AHHH!" We heard a girly shriek, which could only come from Mikan-chan.

After a few seconds, we finally ran out of water balloons, only to find a soaking wet Mikan and a glaring Natsume in front of us.

"What the hell?!" He screamed at us, as he tended his girlfriend.

"Umm… It was an accident?" Koko tried with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Our hands slipped?" I said, as I scratched the back of my head.

"I'll burn both of you!" Natsume told us with his hand itching to burn us to crisps.

"Nat-kun, it's fine! I was going to take a shower before we go to town anyways." Mikan said, defending my so called twin and I. She glanced at us and winked at us with a small smile on her adorable face.

Natsume growled at us making us jump and startled.

"Leave before I burn you." He snarled at us making us ran away from fright.

But before I could go any farther, I looked back at them. Only to find Natsume snickering at Mikan, while he has his hands wrapped around her waist, and Mikan pouting at him, as he kissed her forehead.

Damn it, they look so cute together. I wish I could find a girlfriend too… I'm forever alone...

**Kitsuneme**


End file.
